Go away and I mean far, far, away
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when Zonaki's stuck with Lirin for a day, absolute chaos and the next apocolypse if your not careful, warning for teens and above.
1. Lirin's A Bitch

**Go away and I mean far, far away**

**Written by Sanzo's Guardian Angel**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The problem

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki sighed as she walked though the forest, her feet meeting all the grass, she leaned against a tree; hand on her forehead, fed up.

"Awww man how did I ever get myself into this mess" she looked down the way that she just came and moaned.

"Especially with her…"

Then a girl popped out on the path Zonaki just walked though, she was about Goku's height, yellow top, purple trousers, dark brown boots, green blanket wrapped around her arms and back, tanned skin, bright orange hair, big green eyes, long ears, you can tell she's youkai.

Sadly Zonaki knew who she is, yes you've guessed it, Gyomaroh's (Well I think that's how you spell it) daughter in the flesh, Lirin.

Zonaki moaned, as she dropped her arm from her head, dangling in rhythm to the wind that was blowing past.

'Dammit, I could really go for a cigarette right about now'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours earlier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awww man I can't believe this?"

Sanzo looked up at Gojyo, wondering what was wrong, what **catastrophe** could possibly take Sanzo's attention away from his precious newspaper.

"Well it was your fault, now hand it over, I won fair and square so hand it" Zonaki raised her hand forward to acclaim her prize.

Gojyo groaned and handed her that packet of cigarettes after being defeated in a game of 'Coin Toss'

Hakkai glared at them, walked over and snatched the cigarettes off Zonaki.

"Hey Hakkai, what's the matter?" Zonaki looked at him clueless as usual, wondering what's wrong.

Hakkai looked and replied "Zonaki you should know better than smoke, I thought you promised to stop smoking a month ago?"

Zonaki looked at him innocently, eyes wide, "I only smoke when I win"

"But you always win" Hakkai sighed; he should've known better than let Zonaki pick when she smokes and when she doesn't.

"Here since you have nothing to do, why not go out and get some supplies that we need encase we camp out…" Hakkai handed Zonaki the shopping list;

'Right, let's see…' Zonaki looked at the list

'_Shopping list_

_Meat_

_Beef buns_

_Jelly buns_

_Ramen noodles_

_Coke-a-Cola_

_Beer_

_Vodka_

_Whisky_

_Bandages_

_Plasters_

_Apples_

_Banana_

_Bullets_

_Petrol'_

'Wait something's missing…oh yeah'

"Hakkai what about the cigarettes, you forgot to put them on the list…" Zonaki looked up at him, innocently, as usual.

Hakkai sighed, making it obvious that he didn't forget. "Listen you can smoke when you're twenty that was the age that Gojyo started at…"

Gojyo stopped, eyes wide, he turned round and laughed nervously "Yeah, yeah that's right he, heh, heh, ha"

Zonaki frowned at him, 'Liar' glaring at him with her sapphire eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting all the stuff, walking back to the but look who she found?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that's everything…I think, wonder if I should buy myself a quick cigarette before I head back to the Inn?" Zonaki looked up at the sky, watching all the clouds form into funny shapes, one looked like Hakuryu, and the next one looked like a giant lily pad, now the one after made Zonaki laugh, there was one of those almost chibi designs, it looked like Sanzo when he's in a bad mood or having a bad day.

Zonaki continued to walk down the dusty path, walking past many normal people, some young children having fun, some adults having a chat, there were lots of stalls in perfect lining, all of them in many different colours and many people were having fun.

Zonaki turned her attention over to a green stall, she walked over, stopping in front of the stall, "Excuse me Sir?" the stall owner turned around to face her, "Do you sell any cigarettes?" the stall owner shock his head

"What brand?"

"Well what you have got?" Zonaki wondered

"Josses, Kingson, Maruni, Lackonson…"

"Maruni please" Zonaki interrupted, the stall owner grabbed a plum packet out of the shelves behind him, and handed it to her, "That'd be one hundred yen" Zonaki took her free hand and digs it deep into her pockets ad got out Sanzo's credit card and handed it to the stall owner, as soon as the stall owner extracted the money out of it, he returned it to Zonaki, "Thank you"

Zonaki walked away from the stall and continued down the path, she tapped the box a cigarette came out.

"AAAGH HAH!"

Zonaki jumped, she looked forward, she glared, Lirin was right there, just when Zonaki is all relaxed from a stressing lecture from Hakkai, a horrible beating from Sanzo, a whining from a losing Kappa, and a moan from a little monkey who keeps complaining about not to forget the beef buns.

Zonaki sighs, then turned her face towards her making a tired, sad face, "And what pleasure should I gain from meeting Kougaiji's brat of a sister Lirin?" Lirin pointed at her with a big grin on her face.

"You're going to hand the sutra over to me…" Zonaki stared at her, eyes widened, 'What is she an idiot?'

"I don't have the sutra you MORON! And besides I'm not in the mood to play with you today, I'm kinda busy at the moment, so go and play with a ball of yarn or something you're a cat, aren't you?" Zonaki mocked, she turned around from her and walked away, Lirin scowled at her.

"Are you, making fun of me?"

"Go away you baka cat" snarled Zonaki, she continued to walk away. Lirin ran towards her and smacked Zonaki's back, in turn making her drop the packet of cigarettes, Zonaki bends down to pick it up, but before she could Lirin jumped in front of her, destroying the packet.

Zonaki's eyes widened, in fear, Lirin smiled again and pointed at her, "Take me to Sanzo?" Zonaki didn't answer, "Hey can you hear me or what?"

Zonaki stood up, infuriated filled with rage, "RIGHT YOU BITCH!"

Lirin jumped, "I TRIED TO BE NICE, HITTING ME IN THE BACK WAS ONE THING!" Lirin collapsed in a sitting position looking terrified, Zonaki was peering over her, "BUT STANDING ON MY CIGARETTES, NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Lirin looked up and was about to cry, "Just as soon as I return this bag to the others" said Zonaki as she walked off, in rage.

**The End, To be continued**


	2. Moon night Chaser

**Part Two: Moon night Chaser**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Followed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki continued, storming down the dusty path way, carrying the paper bag of all the products that she had to get, Lirin was behind like a kitten getting too attached to the stranger.

"Hey" Zonaki turned round, Lirin stopped.

"HOW MUCH LONGER ARE GOING TO FOLLOW ME FOR?" Zonaki yelled, Lirin just gave her an adorable look and replied sounding like a four year old.

"If I follow you then I'll be able to find Sanzo and snatch the sutra off him" Zonaki didn't reply but stared, she was still planning to get her for what she did to her cigarettes.

"Well then I hope you enjoy long walks, because the Inn is miles away…" Zonaki turned back and walked on, Lirin skipped behind, "That's okay I like long walks" Zonaki frowned and sighed, 'Great, looks like I'm stuck with her for awhile…'

"Right, Lirin I'm going to show you something" Lirin looked at her, wondering what it is, Zonaki smiled at her, "What is it?" asked Lirin innocently

"This" Zonaki begun to run leaving faint footprints on the ground, her hair being tugged by the wind, "SEE YEAH LATER!" Zonaki called out.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Lirin screamed as she chased after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki stopped and collapsed, with the bag in her arms, breathing heavily, trying hard to get it back, and feeling the dusty sand on her legs.

Then she looked up towards the night sky, Zonaki closed her eyes, "I must've ran around the whole village about five times, finally I lost her…"

Zonaki pulled her self up, feeling the sand sticking to her knees and lower legs, she wiped it off, and then shocks her head to shack away the tiredness, she looked down the alley way she was then, and then continued down it happily.

"Well at least I lost Lirin…" she smiled as the lights of the moon shone on her lighting up her youkai limiter which was sitting nicely around her neck.

"Hello" Zonaki jumped and looked beside her, Lirin was standing right there, "Aaaagh, how'd you, where did you come from?" Zonaki looked at Lirin her eyes wide, shocked and dazzled.

"I was right behind all the time" Lirin replied, Zonaki frowned 'Now I know how Sanzo feels when Goku follows him everywhere' Zonaki opened them and looked at Lirin eyes narrowed.

"Shouldn't you go back to your brother now?"

Lirin smiled, eyes closed, looking adorable and innocent again, "Nah he wouldn't mind, besides I have to get the sutra remember…"

"WHY NOT GET IT ANOTHER TIME!" Zonaki stiffened as they walked down the path, "What are you so angry about?" asked Lirin.

"The fact is that you chased me for hours on end, we ran all over the village not once but five times, plus I've been given a lecture from Hakkai, a beating from Sanzo, a complaint from Gojyo and a whine from Goku, and the fact that YOUR STILL HERE AND WON'T GO HOME IS MAKING ME ANGRY!" Lirin jumped.

"AND WHAT'S EVEN WORSE IS THAT YOU STOOD ON MY CIGARETTES!"

"So what you could always get another packet" Lirin looked at her with the adorable face again like she didn't have a clue.

Zonaki sulked, head down, feeling like the worlds going to collapse upon her

"That's not the point; the reason that I got those cigarettes is so Hakkai wouldn't lecture me, you see he banned me from smoking, two months ago, I'm not aloud until I'm TWENTY!" Zonaki yelled in Lirin's face, making Lirin step back.

Zonaki bowed her head down, crying "My life Suuuuuuuuuuuuuccks" Lirin looked at her, "Wow and I thought I had it bad?"

"Hey lookie here?" Zonaki and Lirin looked in front of them, there was a group of men, and they dressed like punks.

"What would two sweet chicks run down an alley way like this? Want us to keep you company, doll?" all the men started to giggle and snigger.

"Chicks he says..." Lirin looked at them with her hands on her hips.

Zonaki sighs, eyes closed, head down "Words of a low life" then raises it to look at them "Nothing but battered, worthless scum"

Lirin nodded agreeing with Zonaki's statement, all the men snarled at them, a man with a black jacket, grey shirt, had shadows below his dark grey eyes like he was drunk or on drugs. His pupils in his eyes were small; Zonaki and Lirin looked at him, with their innocent eyes.

"Now come on girl's all we want is to keep you company" said the grey shirt.

Zonaki looked at him and growled "Yeah and I want a cigarette life sucks doesn't it, especially when a **CAT** stands on them with out looking"

Lirin flinched then turned round, fist ready, "Hey I hope you weren't talking about me Dragon lady?"

"Who else around here has ears the size of a cat, big green eyes and is acting like one?"

Lirin thought for a moment, Zonaki glared at her angrily, "I meant YOU!"

"Well you were the one who **dropped** the packet" pointed out Lirin

"Well you were the one who **banged** into me, therefore making me **drop** the packet of cigarettes" Zonaki snapped, eyes narrowed, enraged and frustrated like her blood was starting to boil.

"Well at least I'm a lot sexier than you are" Lirin claimed as he placed her hands tightly on her hips.

"Oh yeah, well tell me how your much sexier than me?" Zonaki ordered as she walked a bit towards her, Lirin sniggered and started to point her finger at Zonaki's chest

"Your chest for once, is flat, mines twice as big so I can attract more attention than you can"

Zonaki looked down on her chest, and then turned red, embarrassed at that statement.

"My chest isn't that flat" Zonaki snapped as she fiddled with the end of her caped coat, with her innocent eyes peering down.

Lirin sniggered, "Well at least I can earn some peoples respect" Zonaki claimed as her eyes shot straight up looking at Lirin.

Lirin frowned, "HEY STOP AGRUING AND ACTING LIKE WE'RE NOT HERE!" Shouted the grey shirt.

All the men charged at them, one of them had a baseball bat and swung it at Lirin, Lirin jumped out of the way as the bat made contact unto the ground, and stood on the bat, arms folded, staring and smiling.

"EAT THIS" Lirin jumped and kicked him, leaving him on the ground.

A man came over to Zonaki and threw out his fists, Zonaki threw the bag up and dodged, the man withdrew his fists, Zonaki twirled round and kicked the man out of the way, and caught the bag as it came twirling down.

"You little bitch" the grey shirt came at Zonaki about to punch her, but Zonaki threw the bag towards Lirin

"Lirin catch" Lirin turned round and caught the bag.

Zonaki blocked the punch and countered by taking his arm and throwing him over her head, leaving him on the floor. Zonaki noticed something came out of his pocket, she picked it up, it was a bag, and she looked into it, jewellery, she slipped it into her pocket.

"Can I have the bag back please" Lirin threw the bag back, Zonaki caught it

"I think we should leave don't you?" asked Zonaki, Lirin nodded "Yeah this was a total waste of time" Zonaki shock her head.

"Hey your going to regret this" Zonaki and Lirin turned round, wondering what the hell he was talking about, the grey shirt stood up and snarled, "You two are pretty good fighters…"

Zonaki closed her eyes, "Well that's because I had a good teacher" Lirin looked at her, "Really who is it?"

Zonaki frowned at her, then thought of the person, and gave a warm comforting, "Hakkai" she mumbled softly.

Lirin starred at her, gaping, "You mean the **Cooking man**?"

"Shut up the both of you" Zonaki and Lirin looked at the grey shirt; he placed his hand on his wrist band, Zonaki gasped, it looked like a limiter, but none she's ever seen before.

"Now you'll see why people don't mess with me…" he took of his wrist band, and he started to glow in a dark red light.


	3. Behemoth

**Chapter Three: Behemoth **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't look behind, just RUN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing to explain what Zonaki was feeling, shocked, no or maybe surprised, a man turning in to that monstrosity, it was huge, like a giant gargoyle only thing missing was the wings, it was glaring at them with its big blood filled eyes.

"What is that thing" Lirin panicked, Lirin was shacking, she never seen anything like it.

"Well he's not a youkai you can be sure of that" Zonaki looked at it then came with a suggestible name for its kind

"Maybe a behemoth" Zonaki made a kind smile.

Then her eyes widened, Lirin looked over at her, "You starting to act like **Cooking man**" Zonaki glared at her, "I'd wish you'd stop calling him **Cooking Man**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember, starting to worry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**_Come back safe and sound yeah hear_**'

'**_I will, I will Hakkai, no need to worry, I'll come back_**'

'**_You better, or I'll die a young man_**'

'**_Don't say that you're making it sound like this is my last night that you'll ever see me…_**'

The sound of Zonaki closing the door, echoed into Hakkai's mind as he looked out of the window, feeling worried, the sound of rain hitting the window pane, running down the cold surface and bursting into tiny little droplets that dribbled down.

Hakkai walked out of the room that he was sharing with Sanzo; Goku was too hyper, so Sanzo took him to give him some warm milk or black coffee.

Hakkai walked down until the third door, he opened it slowly, hearing the annoying creaking, as the light of the hallway went though the room, until it reached the bed, shining on it's purple double velvet covers, where Zonaki's bag sat on the bed, making a number of creases and folds on the covers.

Hakkai walked in, looking at Zonaki's bag that was lying on the bed, he unzipped the bag as it made opened he looked though it, clothes, books, diary, photographs, Hakkai took out the photo album, and flicked though the countless pictures that were in it. There was a picture that he remembered very well.

It was a picture of him, Gojyo and Zonaki before they went on the journey west, they were together standing in front of the house, and they took that picture the first year when they were together. Gojyo was standing in the right of Zonaki with his arm around her neck hanging on to her with a smug smile, and he was at the left smiling and cheerful as he usually was, he and Gojyo were only twenty, Zonaki was only sixteen.

Then he looked at another where it was just him and Zonaki together both holding a fishing rod.

'**_I've never fished before…_**'

'**_Well now's your chance_**'

'**_But I don't know what to do, let alone cast a fishing rod_**'

'**_It's simple really, all you do is take this piece here, and lengthen it, then when it's long enough you throw the line out……see simple_**'

'**_Have you ever done this before?_**'

'…………'

'**_Hakkai?_**'

Then he closed his eyes, something was going though his mind

'**_Don't say that you're making it sound like this is my last night that you'll ever see me…_**'

Then Hakkai opened his eyes, with a sorrowful face, green eyes shining in the light that was emanating in the room

'It just might be Zonaki…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUST RUN!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LIRIN DON'T LOOK BACK KEEP RUNNING!" Zonaki was running, as the behemoth followed leaving giant creators in the dusty ground. Lirin was in front running, then Zonaki dropped the paper bag, she couldn't stop now, not if she wanted to get clawed to death.

"RUN LIRIN RUN!" Lirin picked up the pace, Zonaki pushed her strength to keep up, and the rain beats against her face, they continued to run though the endless, deserted streets.

"WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM!" Lirin turned her head back

Zonaki looked at her "HOW SHOULD I…" Zonaki then remembered the bag and jewellery, "I THINK I MIGHT KNOW!"

Lirin looked at her with a frown "WELL TELL ME!"

Zonaki scuffled around in her pocket and brought out the bag, and took out a piece of jewellery, Lirin knew what she did, and shouted at Zonaki "YOU DIDN'T, YOU BAKA DRAGON LADY YOU DIDN'T TAKE THAT OFF HIM!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU WOULD'VE DONE IT TOO CAUSE CAT'S ARE ALWAYS ATTRACTED TO SHINY OBJECTS!"

"STOP CALLING ME A CAT!"

"THEN STOP CALLING ME A DRAGON LADY!"

"GIVE IT BACK TO HIM!" Lirin then looked forward and stopped, standing at the edge of a cliff, she looked down it wasn't that far, just fifteen kilo metres down.

Zonaki bumped into her, Lirin stumbled, they both fell of, Zonaki felt her who body shooting down through the air, she only thought about a couple of people but there was one person she thought of the most……

'**_...Hakkai……_**'

**The End, To Be Continued**


	4. Angel's Feather

**Chapter Four: Angel's feather**

**A secret must be revealed some times?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Promise?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai's eyes opened sharply, he sat up and shook his head

'How long have I been asleep for?' then Hakkai jumped looking towards the door, he ran out into the hallway, wondering if Zonaki came back yet?

Sanzo and Gojyo were down the hall way.

"Found her?" Sanzo looked at Gojyo, with no expression on his face, as usual.

Gojyo shook his head, "Nah, its pouring put there, but there were rumors that two girls were being chased by a creature, there craters all over the place…"

Gojyo and Sanzo noticed Hakkai coming up towards them; Sanzo went to Gojyo and whispered "Don't tell him, we don't know if Zonaki was one of them girls running away or not?" Gojyo shook his head. Hakkai went up to them, he looked at them

"Zonaki back yet?"

Gojyo and Sanzo shook their heads, Goku came out into the hallway, tired, "What's all the noise about?" Hakkai turned to him about to tell him, but Sanzo stopped him, by raising his hand out, "Nothing, get back to bed" Sanzo ordered.

Hakkai narrowed his eyes and looked down.

'**_Hakkai, will you always be there for me when I ever need help?_**'

'**_Of course I will you won't survive a day without us_**'

'**_Promise?_**'

'**_I promise, if you die, then what will me and Gojyo do?_**'

'**_Hakkai, If I ever die, will you cremate me here, where the sun sets and the moon rise?_**'

'…………'

'**_Hakkai? Why are you crying?_**'

'………'

'**_Hakkai?_**'

Hakkai closed his eyes, tightly, hoping this wasn't what he was thinking and let out a small ruffled mumble

'Zonaki where are you?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where are Zonaki and Lirin now?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite all that Zonaki hear is the sound of rain, patting on her face, Zonaki couldn't feel anything, like her body was frozen, or worse, dead.

'Is this it?'

The sound of rain continued to fills the air as it continued to hit the ground that was all she can hear, endless rain drops hitting her.

'Is this death? Tch pretty gloomy…'

Zonaki felt her body being pushed, 'What's happening now? A bear came out to get rid of me?' then she felt a big kick and a voice shouting at her.

"WAKE UP YOU DRAGON LADY! WAKE UP!"

A big pain went though her body, giving Zonaki a jump start, she woke up and looked up, and Lirin was peering down on her, "BOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP!" Zonaki frowned at her, "Lirin when ever I'm at deaths door, can you please leave me to die IN PEACE!"

"If I do that then I'll never find Sanzo…"

"CAN YOU THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE THAN THAT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the Present

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yup that's how it happened anyway… Found Lirin, Lirin stood on my cigarettes, stuck with Lirin, I took jewellery and now a Behemoth is after me…Today sucks"

Zonaki stopped leaning on the tree, and walked off Lirin following in tow, Zonaki can hear the constant humming's of Lirin from behind, and the constant skips that she made, stamping on the grass, Zonaki was soaked as the rain continued to pour. Her whole body felt sore, well her fault for falling off a fifteen kilometre cliff.

'I wonder…how we survived…falling that far? Wait if we were **normal**, then we wouldn't?' Zonaki sighed as she continued to walk.

Lirin stopped, looking around; she could hear a roar, "Hey Dragon Lady?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Sigh what is it?" Zonaki calmed down and scratched her head, "Do you hear that?" Zonaki closed her eyes, she can hear the constant sounds of a creature coming close, and then she remembers where she heard that before.

Then the Behemoth came into view, Zonaki lowered her arms down, "Can he just give up and leave me alone…?"

"Well if you give him back what you took, THEN MAYBE WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!" Zonaki frowned at the baa cat.

"WHAT IF IT ISN'T HIS?"

Then there was a big thud, Zonaki and Lirin jumped, Zonaki closed her eyes, giving a nervous smile, "Lirin any suggestions?"

"Nah, don't have any, do yeah?"

"I think I've got a reasonable method"

Lirin looked over to her confused, "What it is?"

"Let's see we're just going to RUN!"

"Okay I can live with that"

Zonaki and Lirin ran, down the grassy path, as the behemoth followed, creating bigger craters on the grassy floor.

Lirin was only a metre in front, she looked at the corner of her eye, and Zonaki was looking behind, "He's still after us"Zonaki looked at her and frowned"WELL OF COURSE HE IS"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT THEN!" Zonaki thought for a minute, then something hit her, "Alright just leave it to me" Lirin looked at her in confusion "Why what are going to do?" Zonaki winked at her "You just watch"

Zonaki stopped, Lirin did as well, Zonaki smirked "I'm getting pretty fed up with running aren't you?" Lirin nodded. Zonaki clasped her hands together; her blue Aurnia sphere came into view, "HEY UGLY TRY THIS!" Zonaki fired, as the blue glowing sphere went over, it made impact on the behemoth.

"Did you get him?" Lirin walked forward, the Behemoth appeared, unscratched, UN harmed, "Well if we can't hurt him magically, we're going to have to go against him physically, Lirin you up for a challenge like this?" Zonaki smirked, Lirin frowned "Hey I'll probably take him out in three seconds no make that five seconds, all by myself, you'd just be in the way, Aurnia Witch" Zonaki blinked twice, "I'M NOT A WITCH YOU, YOU TOMBOY!" Lirin just smiled, Zonaki frowned even more, "Fine then I'll count five seconds and if you beat him, then I'll take you to Sanzo, if you don't you GO HOME!" Lirin smirked, "Piece of cake"

"CHARGE!" Lirin ran forward, Zonaki stood still hearing the countless battle cry's from them, '1…2…3…4…' when she was about to hit five, Lirin came flying towards her Zonaki jumped, Lirin smacked into her, as they flung unto the grassy floor, covered in grass and muck they got up, Zonaki felt brutally hurt, "Ow! Lirin watch where you're flying next time"

"It's not my fault that you were in the way" Lirin looked at her innocently as she got up from her, "Well you lost your chance to find Sanzo…" Lirin jerked, Zonaki looked knowing what she was going to say, "No second chances I'm afraid"

"What are we supposed to do anyway? Magic doesn't work, strength doesn't work then what will?" Lirin looked at the Behemoth angry, Zonaki's running out of options to fight, there was only one option left, and this one she hated the most.

Zonaki sighed, she walked in front of Lirin, "Do me a favour Lirin…stay away from me, and I might kill you in the process…" Lirin looked at her wondering what she was talking about.

Zonaki slowly raised her hand near to her limiter that was on her neck, she tugged it off and threw it away, and there was a cold blue glow. Zonaki's ears lengthened, her braid separates leaving her hair flying out, Zonaki's eyes went from sapphire to icy piercing blue, her red bandanna came off, the glowing stopped, Zonaki was standing there, but it wasn't her normal form it was her **Youkai** form.

Lirin stood there shocked, afraid at what she seen, 'Is that…?'

Zonaki went forward towards the behemoth, the behemoth swung it's fierce claws, Zonaki got hit and was knocked against a tree, Lirin gasped, Zonaki stood up, with her arm hanging down, dislocated, she took her other hand, and touched the one that was dislocated, a crack could be heard, Lirin looked terrified as Zonaki looked at it making sure that it's in working order again.

'What the hell is she, she looks like a youkai, but the way she fights, it's like she's…Like…'

Zonaki thrusts her self forward and kicked the behemoth, knocking him down, she got her hands and punched him, blood came spilling out, as she withdrew and thrown her fists back in, like a butcher with a knife, slicing through pieces of meat.

'Like a Monster…' Lirin closed her eyes, trying hard not to look at the horrible scene that was in front of her. 'I wish Onichan was here'

As soon as the behemoth changed back into his human form, the grey shirt looked at Zonaki, terrified "What the hell are you?" he screamed, Zonaki kicked him knocking him out. Zonaki walked away and picked up her limiter and placed it around her neck.

Zonaki sighed as she tied her bandanna around her head again, and looked over at Lirin, "Good looks like I didn't kill you after all" Zonaki closed her eyes giving her a smile, Lirin didn't answer. Zonaki looked then put her finger up to her lips, "Don't tell anyone okay, it's a secret between you and me kay?" Said Zonaki softly, Lirin shock her head.

"Where were we oh yeah I was going to punish you for what you did to my cigarettes" Zonaki pointed at Lirin.

'Berrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Went a sound, Zonaki jumped and looked round, Lirin, shuffled round in her pocket and took out and alarm clock. Zonaki looked at her shocked, "Oh time for me to go, well thanks Dragon lady…" Lirin walked away cheerfully, "I wasn't board at all, and let's play again kay?" Lirin ran off, leaving Zonaki behind. "That…was strange…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Village, authorities

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right you stay here until the authorities come and you apologise for what you stole kay, if not they'll know anyway, I left a note right here" Zonaki left the bag of jewellery and the note down in front of the grey shirt, she tied him up.

"Well bye" Zonaki smiled and ran off, a police man came out and looked at the grey shirt, she looked at the note and picked it up along with the bag: -

_Dear local authorities_

_This man stole the jewellery from a resident in your village, please return it to it's rightful owner and lock this man up, be careful though cause he has a limiter on you know '_

The police officer looked down, "What the hell?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back safe and sound

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki came back; luckily she was able to find stores that was open and got the stuff that she had needed the ones she bought earlier were trampled on.

Zonaki walked down the hallway hoping that everyone's a sleep, she heard a couple of cheeps, Zonaki looked forward and saw Hakuryu, he came flying towards her, "Kyu" he went loudly, Zonaki jumped and looked round, "Shhh, quite they might be asleep, I know Jeep, I know I missed you too" Zonaki whispered, Zonaki was dirty and worn out this was a stressful day.

"Where were you?" Zonaki jumped, she slowly turned her head round, Sanzo was standing there with his harisen, and Zonaki closed her eyes, "Aaaaagh? There were problems out side…I got lost"

"Why are you so dirty?" Sanzo looked at the dirt on her checks and legs, and the muck stains on her caped coat and jean shorts also her purple V-necked t-shirt.

"Of course Sanzo you deserve an explanation for my absence" Sanzo stood there patiently waiting for her to continue, "But, I need to be going" Zonaki skipped away and threw the bag at Sanzo making him catch it.

Zonaki ran into her room closing the door, she walked over to her bed, she looked, and Hakkai was sleeping there with the photo album in his hands, 'How long has he been here for?' Zonaki wondered.

Hakkai moved a bit, Zonaki jumped, she calmed down again, and she smiled, walked over and pulled the covers over Hakkai, to keep him warm. 'He must've been up all night…'

Zonaki could hear a silent whisper, "Zonaki?" Zonaki looked at Hakkai he repeated her name for three times.

Zonaki sat down on the floor and laid her head against the bed, she looked at the ceiling, 'I wonder what would happen if I never came back tonight, if I actually died in the forest…' Zonaki rested her eyes 'Would he cremate me at the place I longed to be at?' Zonaki slept as if there was no tomorrow, as she and Hakkai slept, with out making a sound.

**Hope you Enjoyed it, The End**


End file.
